knock_on_woodfandomcom-20200214-history
Knock on Wood
Knock On Wood is a 3D Platformer developed by Outsider Entertainment. In this game, Woodrow is the last of the Treants, and he must stop General Ryvok from destroying Arboria and building a Second Stone Nation atop it's ruins. It is a tribute and homage to many platformers of the 1990's, such as Spyro the Dragon, Banjo Kazooie, Super Mario 64, and Crash Bandicoot. Backstory (From the game's intro cutscene) Many years ago, in the mesmerizing forest world of Arboria, there lived many different species of creatures. Perhaps the most Interesting species of them all were the Treants. The Treants were living trees, who were the leaders of the forests. They were led by five elite Treants... one of wisdom… one of independence… one of strength... one of might… and one of responsibility. They kept Arboria crime-less for years. This was all changed with the rise of the Stone Nation. The Stone nation believed that Arboria belonged to them, not the Treants. They fought a long, violent war with the Treant Nation, and after five years of fighting, they were down to one and one. The remaining Treant was Miss Mable the Red, who fought a duel with the last stone golem. Unfortunately, Mable was killed by the golem, but not before she struck the golem with a fatal attack. Both were killed, and the war was a draw. Both the Treants and the golems were dead. Or so everyone thought… This is where your story begins…. Plot While Picidae was searching for caterpillars to pay off General Ryvok's taxes, he came across Woodrow's seed, and inadvertently planted it. Woodrow is informed of how horrible General Ryvok is, and that he plans to destroy Arboria and rebuild the Stone Nation atop it's ruins. He later witnesses Ryvok enter the Treant Temple, and barricade himself in, as he plans to Reanimate the deceased Treant elites to help destroy Arboria and Woodrow together. In order to stop Ryvok, he must find the six pieces of Petrified Wood to open it. Ryvok gave the Six pieces to the Treants and other henchmen, so Woodrow must defeat them first. Main Characters *Woodrow: Woodrow is the last of the Treants, and the protagonist of'' Knock on Wood''. *General Ryvok: A Black Russian Bear who plots to destroy Arboria to make room for the Second Stone Nation. *Picidae: A squeaky-voiced Woodpecker who found Woodrow, and Woodrow seeks for Insight. *Otto: A stealthy Possum with a typical New York accent. *Sir Chalmers Watersworth: An Evil, Intelligent, Aristocratic Manatee who speaks with a British Accent. *Allister: A neutral Giant African Land Snail who is experienced in Alchemy. He'll serve whoever pays him.. *Brennan "Bandit" Barkley: A hunter dog who's frequently Drunk and starting brawls. *Mable the Red: Moodrow's mother who was the sole survivor of The Great Nation war, but died shortly later due to wounds. *The Treant Elites: A league of five supurior treants with special abilities who ruled the other Treants. Worlds There are seven main worlds, one hub world, and one tutorial world. This comes to a total of nine worlds featured in Knock on Wood. Main Worlds *Arboria Central *Barren Backwoods *Timberland Tundra *Mystic Woodlands *Ryvok World *Forgotten Village *Forest in Flames (Finale) Hub World *Arboria Central Tutorial World *Lost in the Woods Objective/Collectibles The objective in Knock on Wood is rather complicated. In order to beat the game, you must defeat General Ryvok. In order to beat General Ryvok, you must first gain access to the Treant Temple. To do that, you have to collect six pieces of enchanted petrified wood. To do that, you must beat the six other bosses. And finally, to do that, you must collect ten "Goldifacts" in each world, by finding them or completing simple tasks. The collectibles are as follows: *Caterpillar: There are 100 to find in each world. They are required to bribe Bears.* *Goldifact: There are ten in each world.* **Forest: Golden Pinecone **Landfill: Golden Banana Peel **Ice Base: Golden Snowman Head **Fantasy: Golden Mushroom **Haunted Park: Golden Skull Balloon **Lost Village: Golden Shield **Treant Temple: Golden Idol *Golden Branches: Refill Health by one point. *Golden Leaf: Six in each world. Find all six to expand health bar.* *Petrified Wood: Usually found with bosses. All required in order to play the final world.* *Special Plants: Trees and plants that give Woodrow a new power. You can find a new one in each world. *? Tree stump: Gives you hints and tips. *Nutshell: Gives you x1 Exploding Walnut. *Woodrow Head: Gives you an extra life. *Critter Coin: Lets you use one of your Woodland animals. About five in each world. Category:Games